1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device for a pivotable handle of a hand pump, and more particularly to a pivotable handle of a hand pump that can be retained in place during inflation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a conventional hand pump comprising a cylinder 1, a piston 3, and a handle 2 that is pivotally connected to an end of the piston 3. The handle 2 can be pivoted to a storage position for saving space when not in use. It was, however, found that the handle 2 was not retained in its operative position during inflation and thus unable to provide a smooth inflating operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pivotable handle of a hand pump that can be retained in place during inflation.
A hand pump in accordance with the present invention comprises a cylinder, a head attached to an end of the cylinder, and a reciprocating member having an end slidably received in the cylinder. A retaining member is securely attached to the other end of the reciprocating member to move therewith and includes a supporting face. A handle is pivotally mounted to the retaining member and movable between a storage position and an operative position for inflation. When moving the handle from the storage position to the operative position, the handle is pivoted relative to the retaining member through an angle not less than 180 degrees and then supported by the supporting face of the retaining member.
In an embodiment of the invention, the handle comprises two spaced lugs at an end thereof. A pin is extended through aligned holes of the lugs and the retaining member, thereby pivotally mounting the handle to the retaining member. The retaining member comprises a recessed portion having an upwardly facing bottom that acts as the supporting face for supporting the handle. An end wall is defined between the lugs and supported by the upwardly facing bottom of the retaining member when the handle is in its operative position. The retaining member further comprises an engaging groove. The end wall of the handle comprises a rib for releasably engaging with the engaging groove when the handle is in its operative position.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.